SUCIOS CELOS
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Como serian los celos en una relación Irken si es la raza más posesiva de la galaxia por naturaleza. Incrementando el panorama que la relación es con el rey de los neuróticos, que parece sentir condenados celos hasta de las hormigas que pasan cerca de sus botas. ZaTr


¡ _ **Hola liduras!**_

 _ **Saludos a todos los que isimos de todo para poder leer el comic y sentimos que amamos más a Zim XD definitivo lo dije por primera vez a mis 7 años y lo repito ahora ¡ZIM ES LEY! jajaja tan ingenioso como siempre en el primer volumen nwn.**_

 _ **Aviso: ZaTr, esta medio raro.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"SUCIOS CELOS"**

Si bien en una relación existen los celos, que son causados por inseguridades de creer que alguien quiere quitarte lo que es tuyo, oh por el simple hecho de tener sangre en las venas y aparte de eso eres alguien posesivo.

Como serian los celos en una relación Irken si es la raza más posesiva de la galaxia por naturaleza. Incrementando el panorama que la relación es con el rey de los neuróticos, que parece sentir condenados celos hasta de las hormigas que pasan cerca de sus botas.

—¡ALEJATE DE LA HEMBRA DE ZIM!.

Le grito rabioso con su voz gangosa a él Dib que se encontraba (según él) intentando seducir a su ojos morados, por haberlos descubierto hablando fuera de la base. ¡¿Que se cree el monogusano del cabezón Dib atreviéndose hablar con la pareja (por lo tanto propiedad) del sorprendente Zim?!.

El joven Membrana solo pudo ver con sus bellos ojos ámbar obsesivos como un auto que sostenía su odiado némesis con las cuatro extremidades de su pak, era lanzado sobre él aplastándolo. Hizo un leve quejido estando milagrosamente vivo debajo del vehículo que le sonaba fastidiosamente la alarma, doliéndole partes que ni sabia que tenia en su cuerpo.

El ojos rubís estaba apunto de regocijarse entre risas malévolas por el daño provocado a su inferior Archí-Enemigo, pero no pudo por un fuerte golpe a puño serrado directo a su frente, sintiendo que casi lo dejaba ciego.

—¡TAK!.

Le reclamo sobándose la parte dañada, exigiendo el porque de ese ataque.

Sus rubís se llenaron de consumidora furia siendo tan alcanzativo de pensar que el golpe fue por defender a ese lechón humano ¡¿PERO COMO?! Que acaso le importa esa sucia larva de cabeza tamaño de pista extremadamente grande.

Borro la innecesaria suposición al sentir a la Irken jalarlo tosca de su brazo dentro de la base, y escuchar como azotaba la puerta serrándola.

—¡TONTO, TARADO, IDIOTA! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE COMETER LA GRAN ESTUPIDES DE EXPONERTE CON LAS EXTREMIDADES DEL PAK EN PLENA VIA PUBLICA?!, ¡¿QUIERES QUE LOS HUMANOS TE DESCUBRAN?!.

Esos gritos más que ser de reclamo decían preocupación. Desvaneció su disfraz viendo al aborigen masculino que después de odiarlo con todas sus entrañas por arruinar su vida gracias a una mugrienta golosina, termino siendo su pareja después de regresa luego de meses en el frio espacio a causa suya. Todo obra de un trió de casamenteros que decidieron unir a sus Amos en lugar de permitirles matarse, ya que ellos solo siendo inteligencia artificial pudieron ver que había más que solo odio vacío entre ellos.

Computadora, Mimi, y Mini Alce isieron de todo por unirlos mejor que la entidad amorosa de los humanos llamada Cupido, mientras Gir solo se dedicaba a verlo comiendo pollos vivos con mayonesa.

—¡Como sino fuera suficiente mostrarte con un obvio disfraz que te sumas esto, escoria!.

El mirada arrogante se quito los ojos violetas y la falsa peluca oscura, arrojándola lejos ofendido.

—¡No hables mal del brillante disfraz de Zim!.

La fémina se cruzo de brazos sabiendo que nunca podría convencer a ese necio Irken en cambiar esa bazofia de disfraz.

—¡Y NO INTENTES DISTRAER A ZIM!.

Apretó los puños, con la vena de su frente pulsando.

—¡¿Por que estabas hablando con el apestoso de Dib fuera de la base?!, ¡¿De que oh que hablaban?!, ¡¿Y POR QUE PERMITIAS QUE ESTUVIERA TAN SERCA DE TI?!.

Interrogo acercándose amenazante a la ojos morados que para nada se inmuto con los gritos en su rostro, siguiendo en su semblante indiferente.

—Lo vi espiando afuera de la base, salí a decirle que se largara antes que lo descuartizara por venir aquí a diario, y por si no lo notaste estábamos a cinco metros de distancia.

Respondió con simpleza viendo alivio en los rubís de su novio por la aclaración, alivio que desapareció pasando a perturbarse su mirada por una pregunta que desde hace mucho quería hacerle.

—¿Zim por que estas más molesto que de costumbre?.

—¿Eh?...

—Si. Porque si creías que no lo notaba estas muy equivocado.

El nerviosismo en el Irken no paso desapercibido para la mirada altanera.

—Zim no sabe de que hablas...

Le dio la espalda sintiendo un asfixiante nudo en la garganta.

—Has estado desapareciendo oh mínimo arrancándole los dedos y ojos a cada humano masculino que se me acerca. Además que ni creas que no me fije que le escribirte con aerosol rojo a mi pak "Propiedad de Zim" al igual que mi lugar en el salón de clases. También a veces siento que matas a cada hormiga y animal terrícola que siquiera me ve. Hasta analizo que darías lo que fuera por tener la capacidad de golpear a el aire que me toca.

La de místicos ojos intento no reírse con lo ultimo, viendo como el ojos rubís se volteaba viéndola más furioso que antes.

—¡MIENTES!.

Dio varios golpes a puño serrado al aire.

—¡Zim tiene la capacidad de golpear al aire cuando quiera!, ¡Zim no le permitirá a ese estúpido aire terrícola tocar a su hembra, propiedad suya!.

—Ya lo déjate claro.

Dijo en tono sin importancia.

—Pero dime el porque de tu comportamiento.

Cambio el tono a demandante, sabía bien la respuesta pero quería oírlo de los labios del macho de su especie.

Zim sentía que estaba apunto de hablar oh explotaría, pero no, no, no, no, y no. No hablaría. Ya tenía mucho tiempo callándoselo por el bien de su gran orgullo como para ahora soltara esto de golpe.

Así que intento salir corriendo de la sala buscando esconderse en el laboratorio ahorrándose el ridículo que aria, pero la astuta fémina lo sometió con una extremidad de su pak sujetándolo del tobillo izquierdo poniéndolo de cabeza frente a ella.

—Zim habla ahora, ¡Por Miyuki!, ¡¿Que es lo que tienes Tarado?!.

Ya no era una pregunta oh suave petición, sino sebera orden.

Él mirada arrogante maldijo todo lo existente en el universo deseando la tierra lo tragara, iba hablar sintiéndose dramáticamente el rey de los ridículos, por rebajarse admitir algo que según averiguo con su computadora no tiene nada que ver con osos, siendo en conclusión una manifestación de inseguridad.

—Es por... por... por... por..

El que siempre tiene algo que decir hoy sentía la lengua enredada en ella misma, su sorprendente cara estaba llena de vergüenza. Serró los ojos intentando no ver los altaneros oscuros, que como si lo insieran apropósito aumentaban su intensidad analizando cada leve gesto de su rostro.

—Es porque Zim... esta... ¡POR IRK!, ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFICIL?!.

Exclamó agitando impotente los brazos, aun estando de cabeza por el agarre de la fémina. Respiro hondo intentando darse fuerza empezando a tragarse su imponente orgullo superior a cualquiera de su raza, sintiéndose bañado de vergüenza.

—¡ZIM ACTUA ASI POR QUE ESTA CELOSO!.

—¿Celoso?.

—¡SI CELOSO!, ¡Zim siente repulsivos celos cada vez que algún macho de cualquier especie oh quien sea se te acerca, sea humano, animal, hormiga, hasta creatura invisible!, ¡ZIM NO LO SOPORTA POR QUE LE PERTENECES A ZIM!, ¡SOLO ERES DE ZIM!, ¡POR ELLO ZIM NO TE COMPARTIRIA CON NADA NI CON NADIE NUNCA, ME ESCUCHATE NUNCA!.

Se soltó de la prisión del agarre del pak, suplicando en sus adentros que la fémina no dijera.

—Tienes celos por que aparte de ser posesivo una parte de ti teme que alguien me aparte de ti, y te abandone.

Y en ese momento el orgulloso futuro dictador de la Tierra no se podía sentir más empequeñecido, con su orgullo atacado. Como era posible que un soldado de tan poderosa raza que es la más orgullosa de la galaxia ¿Pueda sentir temor a que alguien lo abandone? Nada más humillante que estar plenamente aferrado a alguien para seguir existiendo, una de las raciones de cuando amas demasiado a alguien siendo tu todo. Quizás por ello su especie tiene prohibido desarrollar ese tipo de emociones que te vuelven vunerable, así lo clasifica su raza, cosa que no evito que el la desarrollara por esa alíen enamorandose.

—Si...

Dijo en un hilo de voz, listo a escuchar a esa altanera reírse en su cara burlándose por lo patético que se miraba en esta situación. No la culparía si la sorprendente imagen que obviamente ella tenia de él sobre su seguridad de la que tanto presumía se callera del pedestal.

Pero no escucho ni una sola risa, en lugar de ello sintió como la de bellos ojos besaba varias veces la frente donde lo golpeo, luego sus orgullosos labios en cortos besos que le provocaron vibrar, borrándole el maldito sinsabor de los celos al igual que el haberse sentido ridiculizado por su teatro.

—Jamás te dejaría, ojos de rubí.

Esas palabras dichas con tanta seguridad a centímetros de sus labios percibiendo el aliento que lo hipnotiza, basto para calmar su único órgano, dejando olvidado el haber tenido apretujado ese squidly-spooch al confesar que todo el tiempo esta celando con todo a su fémina.

Fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su invasora vida, tragarse su orgullo con amargura al confesarse, pero por alguien como Tak vale la pena hacer lo que sea. La altanera hembra de místicos ojos no es como cualquier ser de su raza, es demasiado perfecta aparte que bella, como una joya pulida de esplendor. Es demasiado valiosa.

como no temer constantemente que alguien quiera apartar de ti lo que más amas, es normal sentir celos seas de cualquier especie.

—Zim lo sabía.

Dijo intentando recuperar un poco de su orgullo, al igual que borrar el notorio sonrojo posándose en sus mejillas por el último gesto de la mirada altanera.

—Tu jamás podrías encontrar una pareja más sorprendente que Zim, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Grito victorioso extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. Mientras Tak se sentaba en el sofá con tranquilidad sonriendo para si, luciendo su sensual lunar, pensando en lo adorable a la vez que estúpido escandaloso que puede ser Zim.

—¡TAK!, ¡Jamás te atrevas a decirle a nadie de esto oh Zim lo negara hasta el final de los tiempos!, ¡¿ENTENDITES?!.

—¿Donde vas?.

Pregunto la místicos ojos, ignorando lo que el ojos rubís dijo por ver como se dirigía asía a la puerta.

—Todo esto estreso un poco el squidly-spooch de Zim. Zim ira a comprar utensilios de limpieza olor a limón para relajarse.

La medio vio en lo que buscaba donde quedaron sus ojos falsos y la realista peluca.

—Te informo que Zim ya no te permitirá salir sola, y como Gir salió quien sepa donde usando un sombrero de repulsiva pizza, y de nuevo Mini Alce con Mimi desaparecieron, no tendrías vigilancia. Este tipo de estupideces pasan seguido, Zim no tuvo otra opción que programar un sistema de mega seguridad dentro de la base a modo que no puedas salir de ella, ¡Por más que lo intentes!.

Vio arisco el techo recordando algo.

—Además que Computadora pidió el día libre por el estúpido motivo de estar chateando con una su amiga de las redes sociales, no estaría pendiente de monitorear el chip de rastreo que Zim te implanto el otro día en el pak... ¡ESPERA! Zim no tuvo que decir eso...

Tak no escuchaba lo que le decía, su mente solo pensaba en que Zim pensaba salir solito haya fuera, donde existen tantas malditas arpías humanas que pudieran topársele en la calle oh el supermercado y alguna más atrevida hablarle intentando algo con su Tarado, que por más Tarado y defectuoso, ególatra, narcisista, orgulloso, fastidioso, descerebrado, gritón, cero alto, tonto, exagerado, neurótico, adicto a la limpieza, por mencionar algo... pero es SUYO y únicamente suyo.

Ella también sentía celos pero sabía como ser discreta ocultándolos. Pero por más indiferente que pareciera ser, era consiente en sus adentros que celaría hasta con una roca a esa escoria si él la acariciara con esas despreciables manos que son únicamente para ella.

Cuando por fin Zim encontró su increíble disfraz y se disponía a colocárselo, alcanzo a verlo salir volando en el aire por soltarlo como reflejo que la fémina lo jalo de los brazos, asiéndolo sentarse brusco junto a ella en el sofá.

—¡AARRG!, ¡Bestia Tak!, ¡¿Por que isite eso?!.

—Me aburriré sola. Te ordeno que te quedes.

—¡Tu no le ordenas nada a Z!...

Corto sus palabras empezando a ronronear sin logar retenerlo, ya que la mirada altanera estiro sus manos acariciándole dominante sus antenas, asiéndolo dócil a su merced como de costumbre. A recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas dejándose mimar aumentando los ronroneos de minino, serrando sus arrogantes ojos, sin poder reprochar ni moverse, como una fiel mascota que se derrite ante las carisias de su dueña.

Porque precisamente e irónicamente eso es la que una vez se proclamo su más peligrosa enemiga, su amada dueña, como él es el suyo. Por ello es natural que por cualquier cosa al sentir su relación que tanto aman con locura posesiva amenazada lleguen a sentir sucios celos.

 _ **(Fin)**_

* * *

 _ **Si de algo me di cuenta hace unos días es de que no puede existir algo más difícil en el universo que ser alguien orgulloso y admitir cuando estas celosa/o XnX y de hay nació este fic como parodia de un suceso real jajaja y también recordé porque decía antes que me parezco en unas cosas a Zim (En lo de posesivo, exagerado, dramático, neurótico XD)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, agradeceré sus comentarios. ¡Un saludo a las linduritas que me leen y han comentado mis otros fics! Muchas gracias lindos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos**_ _._


End file.
